Stacking Games
by Oh Yeonmi
Summary: An EXO fanfiction with some KrisHo within it. Berawal dari ide Kris dan Suho yang ingin setiap member bermain dengan hukuman manis di akhir, tentunya dengan peraturan yang mereka berdua ciptakan sendiri—yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan dan merugikan mereka juga. (prologue)


**Author's note:** Gara-gara main UNO® Stacko, jadinya begini deh hehe. Semoga bisa selesai deh ya, liburan kan lama ini.

**Pairing:** Mungkin Krisho nyelip? Tapi overall ini EXO friendship focus.

=O**o**O**o**O=

**Stacking Game**

Karya: **Oh Yeonmi**

=O**o**O**o**O=

"Hei!"

"Ah, gege!"

"Darimana saja, hyung?"

Kris masuk ke dalam dorm dan diikuti Suho yang membawa makanan di belakangnya. Sepuluh member yang sebelumnya fokus bermain di ruang berkumpul sekarang berbondong-bondong ke dapur untuk makan.

"Uh, membeli makanan?" Suho menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka dengan intonasi kalian-sudah-tau-mengapa-bertanya.

"Dan membeli ini!" ujar Kris dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang dia beli saat pergi bersama Suho. Seketika mata para member berbinar-binar. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil barang yang dipegang Kris untuk dilihat. Sebelum tangan Chanyeol menyentuh barang itu, Kris sudah menampik tangannya dengan kasar. "Hei! Sebentar dulu." Chanyeol mengelus dan meniup-niup tangannya yang dipukul oleh Kris sambil bergumam _'Kris gege jahat'_.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian tahu ini apa, mungkin juga ada yang belum. Ini namanya _stacking woods_ untuk bermain _stacking game_. Aku sengaja beli yang berwarna, biar semakin seru. _Stacking game_ ini—" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Suho sudah menutup mulut Kris terlebih dahulu.

"Ssshhh. Permainan bisa nanti. Sekarang makan dulu, daripada jadi dingin. EW—" Suho segera mengelap tangannya ke kaus yang Kris kenakan. Tangannya baru saja dijilat oleh Kris.

"—Kris! Jangan jilat tanganku! Ew. Sekarang semuanya makan,"

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

=O**o**O**o**O=

Kris berdeham dengan cukup kencang—sampai tenggorokannya sedikit sakit—untuk mendapat perhatian dari seluruh member yang masih sibuk sendiri. Setelah melihat seluruh member menatapnya, Kris memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mau menjelaskan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi saat memainkan permainan ini. Ini peraturan yang sudah kami berdua ciptakan. Suho, bacakan," perintah Kris yang sekarang mulai menyusun balok-balok kayu yang akan menjadi permainan mereka sebentar lagi.

"Peraturan pertama: Setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang dan akan diberi nama sesuai keempat warna yang ada di semua balok."

"Peraturan kedua: Kelompok dibagi dengan gunting-batu-kertas. Pengecualian untuk Kris dan Suho."

"Peraturan keti—" Sebelum Suho sempat melanjutkan membaca peraturan ketiga, Tao tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan dengan sangat tidak santai. "Hyung! Apa-apaan? Kris gege dan Suho hyung? Satu lagi?"

"Ssshhh. Akan hyung jelaskan di semua peraturan. Pertanyaan terakhir, Tao-ya." Ucap Suho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tao dengan gemas, sebelum membaca kembali peraturan yang ia buat—dengan seenaknya—bersama _leader_ EXO-M tercinta, Kris.

"Peraturan ketiga: Satu member yang akan berkelompok bersama Kris dan Suho adalah member yang memenangkan gunting-batu-kertas."

"Peraturan keempat: Giliran diurutkan dari umur member tertua dari setiap kelompok."

"Peraturan kelima: Setiap kelompok memiliki giliran satu kali untuk mengambil balok sesuai warna kelompok dan harus menyusunnya lagi di tumpukan paling atas."

"Peraturan keenam: Setiap pemain _**DILARANG**_ menggunakan dua tangan untuk mengambil balok atau pun untuk merapikan tumpukan balok."

"Peraturan ketujuh: Siapa saja yang menjatuhkan tumpukan kayu, akan mendapatkan satu hukuman dari seluruh member EXO yang akan berlaku selama sehari."

"Peraturan kedelapan: Hukuman _**tidak**_ boleh berupa traktiran ataupun yang berkaitan dengan uang dan hukuman **hanya** berlaku untuk orang yang menjatuhkan, bukan kelompoknya."

"Selesai! Ada pertanyaan?" Suho menatap setiap member dengan senyum manisnya. Lay, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Mengapa kamu bersama Kris gege?" Tanya Lay segera setelah ditunjuk oleh Suho.

"Aku maunya sama Suho. Alasannya, kamu-sudah-tau. Jangan pertanyakan lagi," ucap Kris yang baru datang dari dapur untuk minum. Seluruh member memutar matanya bosan, mereka sudah tahu pasti kedua pemimpin mereka tidak akan mau dipisahkan. Mau dengan cara tidak adil sekali pun, asal mereka tidak dipisahkan.

"Tolong contohkan, hyung," Tanya Sehun sambil memakan kudapan kentangnya.

"Tunggu sampai ada kelompoknya, hyung bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya."

"Apa ini mirip Stacko yang dulu kita mainkan?"

"Yup. Hanya saja ini berdasar warna dan peraturannya aku dan Kris ciptakan sendiri."

"Contoh hukuman?" Tanya Baekhyun yang memang senang memberikan hukuman kepada temannya.

Suho berpikir sejenak, "Hmm… Seperti mencuci seluruh baju member di hari dia mendapat hukuman."

"Apa hukuman kejam seperti Kris dan Suho berpisah sehari dibolehkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"TIDAK!" ucap Kris dengan lantang. Bisikan _'tidak adil'_ dari kesepuluh member lain tidak ia hiraukan. Sungguh, tidak adil pun tidak mengapa dan hukuman apa saja akan ia terima, asal tidak berpisah dengan _leader_ EXO-K tersayang.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi? Oke, sekarang, gunting, kertas, batu!"

=O**o**O**o**O=

Dua kelompok sudah terbentuk dan tersisa Tao dan Sehun yang menjadi dua orang yang bertahan di permainan gunting-kertas-batu.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!" Tatapan Sehun dan Tao seperti dialiri oleh listrik sampai seluruh member mengamati mereka dengan tegang. Semua berjalan sangat lama, sampai akhirnya Tao-lah yang menang dan pembagian kelompok selesai. Suho menulis seluruh kelompok dan membernya di papan tulis yang tergantung di ruang berkumpul.

'_Kelompok Merah: Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun'_

'_Kelompok Kuning: Lay, Kai, D.O'_

'_Kelompok Hijau: Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol'_

'_Kelompok Biru: Kris, Suho, Tao'_

"Jadi… yang maju duluan itu kelompok Xiumin hyung, lalu kelompokku, lalu kelompok Lay, lalu kelompok Baekhyun." Ucap Kris dan tiba-tiba ia menepuk tangannya dengan keras. "Baiklah, ayo mulai."

=O**o**O**o**O=

"_Astaga, hyung! Hati-hati jangan sampai ja—"_

"_AAAAAAHHH! AKU MENJATUHKANNYAAAA!"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

=O**o**O**o**O=

Siapakah yang menjatuhkan tumpukan balok-balok tersebut? Dan apakah hukumannya? Boleh ditunggu.

Hehehe, dengan nistanya saya balik ke sini padahal belum lanjutin WIP (Works in Progress) yang udah saya buat di pertengahan tahun 2013. Ada dua lagi, ya ampun maafkan saya yang sudah menunggu Summer Additional Learning dan Diary Sehun. Itu kedua karya saya yang memang bisa saya lanjutin, cuman spirit saya ini ya ampun, naik turun. Saya **gak** akan discontinue kedua "adik" saya itu, cuman ya saya lagi gak depresi banget buat lanjutin Diary Sehun, cerita itu memang saya buat untuk mencurahkan depresi saya sih. Kalau SAL sih saya bingung, outline-nya belum rapi banget tapi malah saya publish aduh… Oke, silakan review! Insya Allah saya lanjutin ini besok.

**Love,**

**Oh Yeonmi**


End file.
